


Alpha, Please, Pick up the Phone!

by goobzoop



Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha!Aaron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't Wanna Write About Anyone Else, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry I Post So Much, M/M, Oh god, Phone Sex, Please Forgive me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Taking Up So Much Space on This Tag, Ugh, i love aaron, my otp tho, omega!Spencer, porn fic, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Aaron is away on a case while Spencer is in heat. Phone sex ensues. Alpha/Omega.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 322





	Alpha, Please, Pick up the Phone!

“Alpha?”

“Spencer, you can't be calling me when I’m on a case. You know that.” 

“I know, Alpha. I’m sorry!” Spencer laid sprawled out on their bed back home in D.C., three stories up in a cozy little mid-century aparpart. He was in heat. The AC was blasting at an ungodly rate but that didn’t stop Spencer’s body from coating his skin in a thick layer of sweat. The mop on his head stuck to his face, looking like he just climbed out of the pool. Clutching his cell phone so hard it might snap in half, he listened to Aaron’s voice filter through the speaker. “Alpha, please, I know, I’m sorry, I just— I need you! You know I need you, don’t you?” 

Aaron looked to his left where Derek was leaning against the doorframe, chatting up a local detective. “I know, baby, I know you do. It’s okay. I’m here. You know what to do.”

“But… but I want you to tell me.” Spencer whined into the phone. His ass was stuck high in the air, face smushed into the sheets near his cell. He grasped at the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists in the sheets. His knuckles were the only white thing about him; the red of his body was the color of a fresh boiled lobster. “I _need_ you to tell me…”

Aaron rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. His Omega was a needy one. On cases that coincided with his heat, he stayed home, but that only meant that his cell would be blowing up from dawn to dusk. 

“Omega… sweetheart. Get on your knees for me.” Aaron heard a yelp through the phone and had to yank it quickly away from his ear. “I know, baby, Alpha is going to take good care of you, okay?” 

“Yes, Alpha, thank you!” The smile could practically be heard in his words. “I’m up. I’m up on my knees.” 

“Good boy. You’re not wearing anything, are you? I know my Omega wouldn’t do something like that, would he?” 

“No, Alpha!” Spencer was quick to confirm. “Of course not. Always ready for you. Need you, Aaron.” 

“Suck on your fingers, Bunny.” Aaron said, low and commanding. Spencer shuddered on the bed. He shoved two fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, moaning out loud, desperate and wanting. He got so lost in it, he just kept sucking and sucking, intent on doing the job, feeling the weight in his mouth, tasting skin, moving his tongue in a hypnotic fashion, imagining Alpha’s heavy cock sliding in and out of his lips…

“That’s it, Bunny, good boy.” Aaron cooed. “Now touch your nipples for me. Wet your other hand and rub them slow. Tiny little circles, baby. How does that feel, Bunny?”

“Mmmh” Spencer moaned. “Oh, Aaron, ah— need you. I love your big hands, need them on me. Need you. Not enough— it’s not the same. Love the way you pinch me, tease me.”

Aaron barked out a laugh, muffling it with his fist. “Oh, now you like being teased, hm? I’m going to hold you to that when I’m home. Pinch your nipples, baby, roll ‘em around around and moan for Alpha. I want to hear you.” 

Spencer pinched a little too hard and gasped, now rolling around on the bed and kicking out his legs. “Got— got off my knees, Alpha. M’sorry— oh, ah—” 

“It’s okay, Bunny. Get on your back for me. Spread your legs nice and wide. I want to fuck you. I want to taste you, Bunny. I miss your slick. So pretty and tasty for you Alpha, aren’t you? Tell me how wet you are thinking about me.” 

“M’so wet, Alpha. Got all the sheets soaked. Can’t stop thinking about your big cock. Need it. I miss you so much, Alpha, I wish you were here, I need you so bad!” 

"Mh, needy little thing. Run your hand down your tight little belly, Spence. Alpha wants you to touch your balls and fondle them for me. Don't touch your ass or your cock." 

Spencer moaned in reply, trailing his hand down between his legs and palming at his soft, sensitive skin.

Movement to the left caught Aaron’s eye, and Prentiss was waving him over pointing to something on the computer screen. He cursed under his breath and turned toward the window behind him. “Atta boy. Bunny. So good. Alpha has some work to take care of. I’ll call you back soon. Do _not_ finger yourself until I’m back. Understand?” he said forcefully. 

“No! Don’t go! Alpha—!” Spencer whined, but Aaron shut his phone and strode over to Prentiss.

_Click._

Spencer was writhing around in their bed, letting out groans and holding back the hint of tears in his stinging eyes. There was something _missing_. He needed his Alpha. Only his Alpha could make him right again. Every part of his body ached for Aaron. All he could think about was Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Those dark eyes. That powerful face. Square jaw, thick stubble, always looking so serious. God, he was such a powerful Alpha. So determined. Slick leaked out from between his thighs. Oh, God, Aaron. Alpha! 

“Please, Alpha!” Spencer moaned out loud. His legs were still opened wide. “Need you, Alpha!” He bucked his hips, feeling hot and flushed, and full of sexual energy. He needed friction. He needed Alpha cock so far up his backside that it reached China. He was busy muttering a litany of curses into the pillow when his cell chirped and he fumbled to press the little green symbol. 

“Miss me, Bunny?”

“ALPHA! That’s _not_ funny! Of course I missed you! Alpha, I missed you so so so much. Oh my god, I missed you. Can’t stop thinking about you. Can't stop thinking about you rocking your hips against me, filling me up, oh Aaron, please, fill me up? Please!”

“Shh, Spence, it’s okay.” He cooed. “I have some time now. I’m gonna fuck you nice hard like you deserve, Bunny. Are you on your back for me like I told you?”

“Yes Alpha!” Spencer scrambled onto his back. “Been so good. Been such a good boy, I promise.” 

“Mh, you always are, aren’t you? My good little boy.” Aaron growled. “I’m going to make you cum, Omega. I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Oh Aaron— yes, please, yes—”

“Rub that little hole for me, sweetheart.” He commanded, his voice coming out steady and clear, inciting a little flame in Spencer’s belly that told him to _obey_. 

“Oh god— feels so good, Alpha. I love it when you touch me there, ah, ah—” 

“That’s it baby. Tell me how bad you want it. Don’t you dare fuck yourself yet. I want to hear you beg for it.” 

“Want you so bad, Alpha, want you on top me. Need you inside me. Need to feel you. Smell you. Fuck, I need it so bad, Alpha, when are you coming home, Aaron, I need you! Oh, god— fuck me! Fuckme, please! I can’t take it—” 

“You’re being such a good boy for me.” he cooed, soft and sweet. “Keep rubbing, baby. I want you nice and sensitive for me. I want you to feel every single inch of me.” 

Spencer moved his hips up and down against his fingers that were circling around his asshole, the pressure soft and teasing, sending hot pleasure radiating down his back. It was building up so much. Every second was becoming torture. “Alpha! Need you, Alpha. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…” Spencer mumbled fervently. His eyes were rolling back and he felt dizzy. 

“That’s my wet little slut.” Aaron rasped, his voice thick. “Press in now, Bunny. I’m going to fuck you so hard. Move your fingers around. Just two. Sisszor them for me. God, you’re so wet, Spencer. So beautiful. Such a good Omega. So good, Bunny. so wet for me. Keep going, in and out, good boy.” 

Spencer let out a loud, filthy moan into the empty apartment and fingered himself hard and deep. He did exactly as Aaron told him and was only able to let out throaty moans in between his panting.

“You feel so tight and warm, Spence, Fuck. So good. I love your body, so good, so good. You feel amazing. Keep fucking yourself baby. Harder. Press in harder.” Aaron adjusted his tie, his own face flushed. He leaned up against the counter in the police department bathroom, hoping none of the locals came in.

“My pretty little Omega. God, you’re always so fucking eager, aren’t you, Spence? My desperate little slut. You like big cock, don’t you? You want Alpha’s cock to fill you up? You want my knot, Bunny? Tell me how much you want my knot and maybe I’ll let you have it.” 

Spencer wailed, burying his face in the sheets, trying not to have the cops called on him and his incessant high pitched moaning. “I—I want your knot! Alpha, please! Please, please, please, PLEASE! ALPHA, PLEASE!” he begged. His dick leaked precum onto his belly, and his slick saturated the bed in sticky warm fluid, scenting the room in a sweet airy smell, all fresh baked cookies and hot cinnamon rolls. “Knot me, Alpha! Oh god, fill me up, need you, need you so bad Aaron! Oh please, come home, please— take me!”

“Get your toy, Bunny. I’m gonna fill you up.” Spencer jumped at the Alpha dildo on the nightstand and hugged it close before flopping down next to the cell again and panting into the speakerphone. “Got it, Alpha. I need you so bad right now. Why aren’t you here? I’m so horny. I can’t stop leaking, ohmygod, Aaron— I can’t stop thinking about your cock—” 

“Shh. Listen to my voice, baby. I want you to sit on top of me and slide down on my cock.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Spencer barked out instinctually. He positioned himself over the dildo and sank down on it, gasping at it entered his sensitive hole. His thighs trembled. Aaron was praising him over the speaker and he keened over it, doing exactly as he was told. 

“You look so hot riding my cock, Spence, fuck. You’re all mine. My Omega. _Mine._ ” He said, grasping the edge of the counter. People were passing by outside the bathroom. It was getting hotter and hotter in there. “Gonna give you my knot cause you’re such a perfect little Omega. My perfect little Omega. So soft and wet for my big cock. You take me so well, Bunny, look at you riding my cock like a desperate little whore. Fuck, you’re so pretty.” 

“Mmh— Alpha! Don’t stop! Fuck me! I want your cum, Alpha! Use me up and fill me with your seed, Alpha. Need your knot so bad, Aaron, need it, need it so bad!” 

“Good boy, baby, you feel my knot getting bigger? You feel inside you? I’m so hard for you, Bunny, I’m swelling up so big. I’m gonna fill you all up with my cum. I’m gonna make your belly big with it. I’m gonna pump you so full of my cum that it leaks down your thighs, little Omega. You’re gonna look so beautiful covered in me.” 

“Oh— Aaron!” Spencer whined. He bounced up and down on the toy imagining Aaron underneath him, filling up him, and telling him how good he was. He imagined his big hands roaming all over his body, pinching and grabbing and rubbing. His heat was so building up in his belly, hot and overwhelming. His ass was so full of Aaron’s cock. Alpha. He was stretched so wide. He was being such a good Omega. Aaron’s voice filled up his head loud and demanding, telling him harder and faster, and he did exactly that, bouncing up and down like his life depended on it. 

“Good boy, your ass feels so tight, Bunny. Keep going. Deeper. You like how I fuck you, Omega? Alpha fills you up real good? You’re mine. You take my cock so well, baby.” 

“Oh— Aaron, Alpha, yes, oh God— yes, please, please—”

“That’s a good Omega, so sweet, baby. Keep fucking yourself.” 

“Oh Alpha, I need—”

“Tell me what you need, Bunny.” 

“Need to cum, Alpha, knot me? Please? Please, Alpha? _Please?!_ ” 

“I’m getting big inside you, Spence, swelling up for you, sweetheart. Alpha is knotting you so big. You won’t be able to pry yourself off me for hours. You feel it, Bunny? Alpha’s knot inside you. Cum for Alpha. Cum on my knot, sweetheart.”

Spencer keeled over, his dick squirting out hot cum all over his belly, the muscles in his ass contracting over and over around the dildo and sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. “ _ALPHA!_ ” he cried in his delirium. 

“Oh, so good, Spencer. Such a good Omega. You did so well. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Aaron... Alpha I— oh my god—” 

“Shh, sweetheart. Close your eyes. You need some rest. Drink some water when you wake up and I’ll see you tonight. The case just broke.” 

No reply came from the other side of the line. 

“Omega? Did you hear me?”

The faint sound of snoring hummed in Aaron’s ear and he grinned. 

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been pretty tipsy when I wrote this


End file.
